What's the worst that could happen?
by Islandgurl
Summary: Tyler, the do-gooder of the world starts to smoke and tries to talk other poeple like his friends, into smoking!
1. Trying somthing new

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Not in a heart beat or anything else!

One day Tyler Connell was walking around Kingsport. He walked all around the city. Then he got to a dark alley...

"Yo, Connell!" Someone called. Tyler realized who it was. It was Kirk Ledsly. One of the bad boys in school. Tyler also saw some other people and smelled smoke. The other people were other bad boys in his school and the smoke was from their cigarettes.

"Hey! Are you guys smoking?" He asked. They were only 17 and smoking is very bad for your health. He couldn't remember how many emergencies' there were because of a fire from a cigarette or a person coughing to death from second hand smoke.

"Yeah and what's it to you?" Bad boy Ryan Krinz said. He didn't care about anything.

"Yeah, is it bad for our health?" Lynn Peters said with an attitude. Her best friend Tish packs was there to, huffing away on her cigarette.

"Connell, want one?" Ryan asked. He didn't know what to say. He knew that almost every adult he knew had tried at least once. _Hey what's the harm? It's not like I'm going to get hook or anything._

"Alright. What's the harm." He said and shrugged as Kirk past him one and a lighter. He lit it up and put it in his mouth. He in-haled without a single cough.

After a little while it was time for another.

"Yo Kirk, Pass another down here." He asked. He lit it up and smoked away. Who would have thought do-gooder Tyler Connell would smoke? 

He was there talking about stuff. An hour passed and he left. On his way home he stopped at a drug store and bought a lighter and a pack of cigarettes. He lit one up and walked back home. Then he thought_, Shoot! I'm hooked! Aughhhhh! What am I going to do?_

At this point he was on his third cigarette. UH-oh he thought. He couldn't smoke in front of his parents or in front of Val. He could only do it in front of Kirk, Ryan, Lynn, and Tisha. He went to a candy machine and bought a breath mint. He popped it in his mouth and went in side his house.

"What are you doing home so late?" Tyler's Step-dad William asked. He didn't smell the smoke but he knew when it was 10:30 and when it was 9 which is his curfew.

"Sorry William. I was out late at the station." He lied. He knew it was wrong to lie but he was actually at the station, but only until 8:30. 

"OK." William replied," Now get to bed. It's late, Now scoot."

Tyler went upstairs to his room. He put on his pajamas and crawled into bed, forgetting to brush his teeth.

A/N: according to Momo Claus cigarettes are a drug so I should rate this Pg-13. Tell me your opinion and I'll change it. Until then it'll be g-pg.!

~ISLANDGURL~


	2. Why does it happen to the smarter people

Buzzzz, Buzzzzz, Buzzzzzz, went Tyler's alarm clock __

Buzzzz, Buzzzzz, Buzzzzzz, went Tyler's alarm clock. It was eight o' clock and he was still tired. However, he did go to sleep at 11 so it was a good reason. He walk downstairs and plopped down on a kitchen chair.

"Mr.Jake what can I get you?" His maid Sophie asked. Since his mom married millionaire William they now have maids and fancy cars and clothes.

"Yeah, how about some cheerios with strawberries and milk." He replied.

"Yes and some coffee. You seem awful tired."

"Yeah..."

"YES!" His mother said. She just walked into the room." Sophie, some coffee please."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Jake after breakfast go shower. You are going to Val's birthday party right?" His mother said.

"Yes mom." He replied. He ate his breakfast quickly and went upstairs.

He stripped off his clothes and put on his robe and walked to the bathroom. He turned on the water and hung up his robe and hopped in.

"Awwww" He said. The water felt good. It sort of woke him up. It was just the right temperature.

After he washed himself he hopped out. He went into his room to dry off and get dressed. He pick out a Blue Abercrombie* sweater and a pair of khaki's. He put on his black oxfords and went into the bathroom.

He combed his hair and put in some gel. He did a quick shave with his electric razor and put on some cologne. He looked in the mirror.

"Perfect." He turned around and there was Sophia. She was about 40 and was the nicest person in his household. With her rosy cheeks and sweet smile that almost matched her attitude. She loved being a maid because she liked to be around people. Plus she was smart. She had a college degree in business too!

"Thanks."

"Do you need a ride to Val's party?" She asked.

"Nah, but thanks anyway."

He went downstairs, grab his keys and hopped into his BMW. He turned on the radio and drove out of the driveway. When he was out of site he lit up a cigarette. 

He was in the car for about 15 minutes and in that time a he finished 3 cigarettes. He had one after another. When he got there he popped a few breath mints into his mouth and walked in.

"Hey Tyler." He turned around and there was Val. She looked beautiful. She was wearing a nice blue silk shirt with a black silk skirt, and black platform sandals. Her hair was up in a tight bun. The music started.

"Do you wanna dance?" He asked Val.

"Sure."

He held onto her waist while she held his neck.

"You look beautiful." Jake said to her.

"Hey look." Val pointed at Catie who was dancing with Jamie.

After the song ended, Tyler and Val went outside. Tyler pulled a cigarette out and lit it up. Val was in complete shock.

"What are you doing?!?" She shrieked.

" Smoking, Want one?" He took his out of his mouth and put it in front of her.

"NO! What if I get hooked?" She screamed.

"You won't. Just try one puff."

She picked it up and inhaled. Then she blew out some smoke and inhaled again.

"Not bad." She said.

Tyler got out his own and lit it up. There they sat talking and smoking.

A/n: Ok Don't tell me "oh that's so out of character" 'cuz I don't care it's my story. If that's what you hafta say please don't. I hate wen people criticize my creativity cuz its OOC!

~(Islandgurl)~

* I don't own abercrombie, or cheerios or nething else


End file.
